


Jour 18 - Flashback

by Yunael



Series: Inktober 2017 [18]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Flashbacks, Gen, Inktober 2017
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 06:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12404481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunael/pseuds/Yunael
Summary: / Dix-huitième jour de l'Inktober 2017 \Un soupir s’échappa d’entre ses lèvres, se perdant dans l’air ambiant de l’établissement dans lequel elle se trouvait, assise à une table, une tasse de café face à elle. Une autre journée de travail s’achevait, au sein de l’Antique, où la jeune goule avait trouvé refuge.Trois mois. Cela faisait maintenant trois mois. Quatre-vingt-onze jours. Deux mille cent quatre-vingt-dix heures. Centre-trente-et-une mille quatre cent minutes. Et pourtant, la douleur semblait toujours aussi forte. Leur absence lui pesait toujours autant. La vue de leur corps sans vie ne cessait de la hanter.





	Jour 18 - Flashback

**Author's Note:**

> [ CW : Mort ]  
> Thème donné par whumpreads, sur Tumblr, pour l'Inktober 2017!  
> Bonne lecture!

Un soupir s’échappa d’entre ses lèvres, se perdant dans l’air ambiant de l’établissement dans lequel elle se trouvait, assise à une table, une tasse de café face à elle. Une autre journée de travail s’achevait, au sein de l’Antique, où la jeune goule avait trouvé refuge.   
Trois mois. Cela faisait maintenant trois mois. Quatre-vingt-onze jours. Deux mille cent quatre-vingt-dix heures. Centre-trente-et-une mille quatre cent minutes. Et pourtant, la douleur semblait toujours aussi forte. Leur absence lui pesait toujours autant. La vue de leur corps sans vie ne cessait de la hanter.  
Le visage de la jeune androgyne se tourna vers l’extérieur, où une pluie battante s’écrasait sur le sol, dissuadant qui que ce soit de s’aventurer trop longtemps au dehors. Elle n’avait pas à s’en inquiéter, de son côté : n’ayant plus de maison où rentrer, elle n’avait pas à aller affronter la météo afin de retrouver son foyer.  
Le jour où cela s’était produit, le temps avait été le même. Il avait plu toute la journée, sans s’arrêter. Le ciel s’était vidé de son chagrin, sanglotant à grosses gouttes pour le plus grand malheur de Naomie. Elle n’avait jamais apprécié la pluie. Elle avait toujours associé sa présence à la tristesse et au désespoir, grande amatrice du mouvement romantique qu’elle était.   
Elle était sortie de cours un peu plus tard que d’ordinaire, ayant profité du fait d’avoir mangé la veille pour aller s’installer tranquillement à la bibliothèque universitaire afin de travailler ses cours dans le calme, en compagnie d’Ythel. Ces deux-là s’étaient beaucoup rapprochés, ces derniers temps, et la demie-goule avait même commencé à tolérer sa présence, ayant pris pas mal d’assurance quant à sa nature. Elle avait cessé de craindre qu’il ne découvre ce qu’elle était… Enfin, pas totalement, mais ces peurs s’étaient drastiquement calmées, au fil des jours.  
Le garçon était parti avant elle : il avait reçu un appel alors qu’il lui expliquait un point de cours qu’elle avait eu du mal à comprendre, et s’était éclipsé d’une rapidité inouïe, l’air presque paniqué. Cependant, il lui avait assuré qu’il ne s’agissait de rien de grave, et elle avait accepté de le croire sur ce point, malgré le trouble que lui avait causé le fait de témoigner d’une expression de ce genre chez Ythel, lui qui passait son temps avec un air béat sur le visage.  
Naomie, elle, était restée encore un moment à réviser, puis avait remballé ses affaires afin de se mettre en route pour chez elle. Avec seulement sa capuche sur le crâne pour la protéger de la pluie torrentielle, son rythme de marche avait été réduit par la météo déchaînée. La tête baissée afin que son visage ne se retrouve pas fouetté par ces turbulences, elle s’était aventurée dans les rues de Tokyo, comme chaque soir après une journée bien remplie à la faculté.  
Un éclair avait déchiré le ciel, suivi d’un coup de tonnerre, l’ayant fait se crisper légèrement. Si l’orage s’y mettait, elle risquait de se faufiler sous ses draps, une fois arrivée chez elle.  
S’engouffrant dans les ruelles un peu plus éloignées, elle s’était écarté des endroits animés de la ville. Il s’agissait de ce qu’impliquait vivre en toute discrétion.  
Le clapotis de ses pas dans les flaques s’étaient fait à peine entendre, mais pourtant, l’humidité s’étant infiltrée dans ses chaussures, elle, était bien présente. Cette sensation des plus désagréables l’avait fait grimacer. Une fois au sec, la goule en profiterait pour prendre un bon bain chaud, puis s’engouffrerait dans son pyjama. Le simple fait d’y penser l’avait emplie d’une enfantine joie.  
Cependant, alors qu’elle s’était trouvée non loin de sa demeure, elle s’était arrêtée net. Son nez s’était soudainement affolé. L’air s’était saturé d’une odeur qu’elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Du sang. Beaucoup de sang. Cela avait forcément été le cas pour que la senteur en soit aussi perceptible. Une soudaine peur s’était emparée de son être, la secouant violemment. Son ventre s’était retrouvé noué, et ses jambes, portées par une volonté indépendante, avaient commencé à courir d’elles-mêmes. Plusieurs fois, elle avait manqué de tomber, à cause du sol rendu glissant par la pluie, mais s’était à chaque fois rattrapée de peu.  
Puis, elle était parvenue à destination. Sa porte, grande ouverte, lui avait offert un spectacle terrifiant sur ce qu’il s’était produit au sein de sa demeure. Ses parents s’étaient trouvés là, sans vie, baignant dans leur propre sang. Elle avait également perçu deux autres humains, à leurs côtés, eux aussi apparemment inanimés. Et, au centre de ce massacre, se tenant debout, le visage fermé, elle avait reconnu ce garçon. Celui avec lequel elle s’était liée d’amitié. Ythel.  
Elle n’avait pas compris ce que ses yeux lui avaient montré. Tout avait semblé si surréaliste. Il était improbable que ses parents soient morts. Et l’albinos ? Pourquoi s’était-il trouvé là, une arme à la main, du sang sur le corps ?  
Elle ne possédait plus aucun souvenir de ce qu’il s’était passé par la suite, cependant. Lorsqu’elle eut repris connaissance, elle se trouvait au sein de l’Antique, Monsieur Yoshimura à ses côtés, la regardant d’un air soucieux.

« Naomie, ça va ? »

La voix de Touka la ramena à elle. Elle secoua la tête, portant son attention sur son amie, qui se trouvait là, debout à côté d’elle. Son expression ressemblait à celle du vieil homme, ce jour-là, marqué d’une profonde inquiétude. A la seule différence que la jeune goule affichait à cet instant un petit sourire attristé. Avait-elle deviné ce à quoi Naomie était en train de penser ? 

« Ouais. La pluie m’a toujours donné le cafard, t’en fais pas.  
\- Au point d’en pleurer ? »

Tiens ? Elle n’avait pas remarqué les quelques larmes ayant commencé à rouler le long de ses joues. Elle passa ses mains sur celles-ci, afin de les balayer du revers, secouant la tête avec gêne. Mince. Elle qui n’aimait pas dévoiler ses sentiments aux autres… Heureusement qu’il s’agissait de Touka, la personne en qui elle accordait le plus sa confiance. Cette dernière s’approcha de la demie-goule, afin de la prendre délicatement dans ses bras, le temps de quelques secondes. Naomie en profita, se blottissant contre son amie durant ce court instant. Même si elle n’avait jamais été une grande fan de contact, la chaleur corporelle de la lycéenne lui faisait beaucoup de bien.

« Tu veux venir dans ma chambre, un peu, ce soir ? Je suis pas sûre que rester seule soit la meilleure chose, vu… »

Elle se mordilla la lèvre, sans finir sa phrase. Nul besoin, puisque la jeune fille aux yeux vairons avait saisi là où elle voulait en venir. Elle hocha la tête, et se redressa. Elle avait besoin de penser à autre chose, de se vider l’esprit. Sinon, elle finirait encore la soirée en pleurs, seule, à se remémorer les souvenirs de ses parents.  
Mais une chose demeurait certaine : elle les vengerait. Elle détruirait le CCG pour ce qu’ils avaient accompli. Peu importe ce qu’elle devrait accomplir afin d’y parvenir.


End file.
